In a battery module for use in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, a plurality of batteries each having electrode terminals at its cathode and anode is arranged in juxtaposition. In such a battery module, the batteries are electrically connected with one another by connecting the electrode terminals of the cathodes (positive electrode terminals) with the electrode terminals of the anodes (negative electrode terminals) with use of connectors such as bus bars.
In order to electrically connect the batteries, a battery wiring module as disclosed in, for instance, Patent Document 1, is used.